For Heaven or Hell
by NeutralShooter
Summary: One fangirl gets a dream come true and is teleported into the Supernatural world but is it everything she hoped? and what do her best friend and brother have to say about getting dragged in with her?
1. Intro

**Hi, this story is for my best friend Carina. I own nothing except myself. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was November 13, my birthday. Carina, my best friend, and my brother, Daniel, were having a party over my house with me. Finally it came time for cake. My brother shouted for me to blow out the candles and make a wish. I closed my eyes and I wished to be in the world of Supernatural with Sam, Dean, and Gabriel... especially Gabriel. We went on with our normal things we do: opening gifts, eating cake, and etc. Then later on, after falling asleep in front of the television during a supernatural marathon (courtesy of Carina) something strange happened. I can't tell for sure since I was sleeping but... somehow we were pulled into a portal, through the TV, and into Sam and Dean Winchester's lives changing everything.

* * *

**This is just the intro the rest will longer, I promise! **


	2. Into the story

**Okay here's the first real chapter! I'll try to post at least one per day... if I forget feel free to remind me! **

**I don't own supernatural or I would be rich and this would be a new episode and not just a fanfic.**

* * *

Sam was dutifully searching on his laptop for a new case, while Dean raided Bobby's fridge in search of a beer. They had stopped by to rest and check in on the current apocalyptic events before heading out again. Sam sighed as he read an article about a bear chasing a man into his house, up a flight of stairs and into his bedroom before ripping his head off and leaving, completely ignoring the man's wife on the way out. It sounded like their sort of thing. Before he could say anything to Dean though, there was a loud crash and two girls randomly fell through Bobby's ceiling onto the floor. Sam immediately jumped up and pulled out Ruby's knife before going to investigate. Dean and Bobby came in moments later. "What the hell are you doing in here ya idjit?" Bobby asked. Sam rolled his eyes and checked each girls pulse. "They just fell out of your ceiling. They're out cold but still alive and they seem human enough." Sam said giving Dean a look that clearly asked what they did to deserve this shit. Dean shrugged in response. "I'll call Cas. Maybe he'll know where they came from?" He offered before rubbing his hands together and starting to pray "Dearest Castiel our trench coated angel who art in... somewhere. Please meet us at Bobby's because people are falling from the sky. Thanks... uh, amen." There was a flutter of wings and Castiel appeared next to Sam. "They fell from the sky?" He asked. "Ceiling actually." Sam clarified and Castiel nodded. "They seem to be from another dimension. I don't know how they got here but unless they can teleport themselves back they are most likely stuck here. We should wait until they wake and ask them for more information." Cas said after examining the girls for a moment. One had medium length raven black hair and tan skin while the other had short, spiky, light brown hair and fair skin. He personally thought the raven haired one looked better, more feminine, but it was of no matter to the situation. Dean cursed breaking Castiel from his thoughts. "Great! Just great! As if the apocalypse wasn't enough now we have random teenage girls from another dimension appearing out of no where too! Next thing you know people are going to be saying me and you are in some sort of jacked up gay relationship and that Sam has been fucking The Trickster!" Dean yelled and stormed outside to work out his stress on the impala. Castiel tilted his head, confused by Dean's outburst. "Why would people assume Dean and I are in a relationship? Or that you have been having intercourse with the trickster? And what does that have to do with these girls?" He asked innocently turning to Sam who shook his head. " I don't know. Hey, can you help me move them onto the couches here? We can't just leave them lying on the floor like this." Sam asked and Castiel nodded. Bobby just sighed and headed back to his library mumbling "Idjits." As he rolled out of the room in his wheelchair.

Meanwhile in hell...

"Bullocks! Where did he come from?"

**To be continued...**


End file.
